The purpose of the SPORE Tissue and Pathology Core is two-fold: 1. to provide research pathology services to SPORE investigators, including histology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, computer- assisted image analysis, digital imaging, laser capture microdissection, tissue microarrays, rodent pathology services, and immortalization of cell lines; and 2. to provide a tissue/blood repository for use by SPORE investigators, including collection, processing, and storage of blood and blood components (plasma, peripheral blood mononuclear cells, and circulating tumor cells) from patients enrolled in SPORE-related projects. In addition a virtual specimen bank will be created which will link together the extensive existing tissue resources among the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center hospitals. All SPORE investigators will have access to the material in these banks. The research pathology services are essential for the evaluation of new markers, probes and antibodies developed by SPORE investigators. The tissue/blood repository will provide SPORE investigators with access to a wide range of clinical material with associated information. In this regard, there will be close collaboration between the Tissue and Pathology Core and the Clinical Database and Data Management Core which will be responsible for providing and maintaining the clinical databases for samples stored in the tissue/blood repository, linked to clinical data, behind a secure data management system that will be available to DF/HCC SPORE investigators as well as SPORE investigators at other institutions.